The Beast inside
by Okami Gyangu
Summary: thiefshipping, one-sided psychoshipping, Rating for Rape& Abuse, Full summary inside!


Alpha= Yami Bakuara (foster son)

Ryou= Ryou Bakura (youngest son)

Steven= Mr Bakura (father of ryou and akefia)

Nefertiti= Mrs Bakura ( mother of ryou and akefia)

Akefia= Thiefking Bakura ( oldest son)

Do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or the Wolfblood series!

* * *

**Summary: **

Bakura is not a normal human being he is a wolfblood, when he was young he was kidnapped by a escaped mental patient who did experiments on him for his own twisted pleasure. He drained all of Bakura's human blood and replaced it with wolf's blood that turns him into a wolf at evey full moon. And years later Bakura is living with his new foster family who know and understand his 'special' situation before he is kidnapped once again by the one person that changed his life for the worst. one-sided psychoshipping YBXYM, and thiefshipping YBXMI Warning!: rape & abuse!

* * *

"I'm not bloody going anywhere! No matter what you say!" Growled the whitette being slowly backed away into one of the small corners of the room. His eye's blazed an unnatural gold and his veins had grown to the surface of his skin but now instead of a normal human blue colour they were a bold, black. He could feel his heart pump faster as he struggled to breathe.

" Honey please you have to calm down! Your going to change again!" A woman with long flowing silver and bright blue eye's edged closer to the growling teen in the corner. " We have to move away, now that boy knows your secret! It won't be a matter of time until _he_ finds you again and takes you away from me" her eye's filled with sorrow and her pale cheeks red from the dried tears she once shed.

The albino teen snarled as she stepped forward, his glowing eye's narrowed in a warning glare,

"Don't _honey_ me! I don't belong in this buggering family! I don't even belong in the bloody human species!" He snarled, his whole body shook from the wolfs blood that was cursing through his veins that was released due to the amount of aggression and rage he felt at that moment he was told he would be moving out of London,with his foster family, to live in Japan just because one person knew about his secret. The one person he knew and trusted. The one person he respected and... loved wouldn't sell him out to the authorities or any one else for that matter. And having to leave him just because he was forced out of the human species when he was a young boy by an escaped mental patient enraged him even more.

His foster mother flinched at the harsh words that came out of his mouth but still kept making her way over to the trembling teen. Her beautiful bright eye's rimmed with tears, "Don't say that, you mean to me as much as my own children! And you are far more better then any human, your speed had been increased, senses been enlarged and strength magnetised then any ordinary person or animal on this planet".

"Thats a fucking bunch of lies and don't deny it! And you make it sound like it was the best bloody thing that can ever happen to me!" He yelled out in pure anger, having flashbacks about being tied down to a cold steel table, his pale flesh being ripped apart and a mask being forced onto his face sending him into a world of darkness. He shook even more, drops of sweat circled his forehead and neck, images of his past on a constant replay in his mind. His legs felt like they turned into jelly and slid down one of the walls in the corner he had been backed into. He slumped down onto the baby blue carpet floor, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to hold back sobs. The scars on his left arm burned against his pale skin making it glow into the darkness of the room. The scars that marked him as he is; a monster that was created for someone else's sick pleasure.

"Alpha, I didn't mean it like that.."The silverette whispered softly, walking up to him without being growled at.

"...Alpha..."

She crouched down until she was at eye level with the fluffy haired teen. Very wearily she reached out her hand and cupped his cheek, wiping her thumb over one of the blackened veins. He flinched at the women's movement however he did nothing to stop it, instead he just let a low growl escape his throat as a warning he hoped she would pick up on. Instead of backing away from the warning she wrapped her thin pale arms around the shaking teen in a tight embrace and whispered softly in his ear as an attempt to console him.

"I don't want to leave London...it's the only thing i have left of my old life...and I don't want to leave him behind... he's the only one apart from you who's cared about me!...I think I... love...him..." He whispered with a shaky breathe, his eye's slowly turning from a rich gold to a pale yellow until they reached it's natural chocolate brown colour.

" I know we aren't your real family but we care for you as our own... me and Ryou love you and so does Akefia... even if he doesn't show it and calls you a mutt or a dumb dog" She whispered back softly, running her fingers through his white tangled locks. " You do understand don't you? You do understand why we have to leave? People all ready have suspicions about you and if you transform, even on accident and they catch you... "She trailed off at the end, already imaging what would happen to her foster son, being strapped down to a cold metal table with scientist leaning over him with giant needle and all other sorts of torturing instruments swiftly came into mind.

The thick black veins littered all over his body slowly started to decrease in size and began to sink back into his skin. Alpha took in a shaky breath and pushed the women off of him, "I'm fine, I don't need you or anybody. I am a lone wolf. I always have and I always will be".

Using the wall for surport, he stood up on his shaky legs. He padded his way across the soft carpetted floor until he reached a old wooden door on the other side of the room. Alpha grasped the door knob but paused before opening it to look over his shoulder at Nefertiti who was still in the same position on the floor since he got up. She watched him intently with glazed over eye's. He faced the cipped wooden door infront of him however instead of opening it he asked," What time do we leave?"

Nefertiti stood up slowly and smoothed out her long pale yellow dress of it's creases,"Tomorrow, just before dawn"She whispered softly.

Alpha just rolled his chocolate brown eye's,"Wonderful", he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm,"The faster we get out of this shithole the better!". And with that he flung open the door and slammed it closed as soon as he was on the other side of it. Leaving his foster mother to wonder if fostering him was such a good idea as she first thought.

**TBC _If you review!_**

* * *

**There you go, the first of many chapters to come. I hope it was alright i have been going through a lot of writers block lately so it ****properly**** looks like a third grader wrote it but no matter. I'm a bit worried on how I have done Bakura, I think he is a bit out of character but i will blame that on the writers block. Thats my story and I'm sticking to it. Plz share your thoughts so i can get better at writing! R&R!**


End file.
